Dealing With life
by Guardian Angel Gabriel
Summary: Yugi,Ryo,Malik, Jonouchi and Honda are all freshmen in HS and are just trying to fit in. But that's not going to happen with all the problems in their lives. Can any one help them? Parings YxY,RxB,MxM,JxS,HxO with some Anzu bashing.rated r for later chaps
1. Will help come when needed

Atem: (Sitting on the desk watching Gabriel working)

Gabriel: You do know you're really getting on my nerves. (Keeps on typing)

Atem: Well if hurried the others would have waited for you. (Tapping his against the desk)

Gabriel: Well sorry I can't help it. Any way their game starts in 10 minutes we'll make it. (Looks at the time)

Atem: The way you drive yeah I don't dout that. (Jumps off the desk and starts to pace)

Gabriel: Oh shut up and say the disclaimer. (Grabs a disk and puts into her computer)

Atem: Guardian Angel Gabriel doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh even though she wishes. I on the other hand just hopes that she doesn't kill me when we head off to watch the Hikari's game. Which starts in five minutes. Hurry up you know that my little angel hates it when I don't make it on time. He starts ranting. (Leaning against the window and looked at the park from the loft they were in)

Gabriel: Alright Alright lets go. (Grabbed her laptop and the disk she saved this on)

Atem/Gabriel: (race to the car and drives off towards the park were the others were waiting for them to arrive)

Yugi: (Glares at Atem but goes up to him gives him a kiss then goes and they start the game)

Parings: Yugi Moto – Yami Yugi (Atem)

Ryo Bakura – Yami Bakura

Malik Ishtar – Yami Marik

Katsuya Jonouchi – Seto Kaiba

Hiroto Honda – Ryuji Otogi

The NightClub was packed with people and the music was blaring. The place was smoldering and smoke filled the air making it thick. "Guys you know that we have to go to practice tomorrow right." A crimson-eyed teen said sitting in a booth.

"Oh come on. It's not like we'll actually have any competition we're working with the juniors." A blond said as a he eyed a dancer on the dance floor.

"Any way they can't do anything with out us there so they can wait." A white haired tean said taking a drink of his scotch.

"This is going to be a long night guys look who just walked in with her girls." A black haired teen said after he put down his Gin.

"Not to worry the bouncers won't let them get any were near us." A chocolate color haired teen said after taking a drink from his Vodca.

"What ever. I don't care any more." The Crimson-eyed teen said once more as he downed a shot and then refilled it.

Mean while across town in a game shop the light to one of the rooms was still on. "This has got to stop you guys. I'm tired. Why couldn't you all go to Ryo's place?" Yugi said as he looked up from the books he was studying from. There scatered around his room were four other guys Ryo, Malik, Jonouchi and Honda. They were all chattering and looking at magazines that Honda had brought over.

"Oh man Yugi you have to see this these girls breasts look like they're going to pop." Jonouchi said as he was laughing.

"That is so gross. What the hell is wrong with her." Ryo said as he leaned his head against the bed.

"Not much just that she doesn't know when to stop with the implants." Malik said sitting in the chest at the end of the bed.

"Oh dang look at this one." Honda said and the three guys came around him to take a look. "It's Mia…" He said and they all gaped.

"Okay guys close the books look at the time. It's one in the morning. We have to be at school at six since we have to go to practice and then I have to tutor that kid in our math class then we have school." Yugi said and they all looked at him. "Oh forget it." He said and closed his schoolbooks and got up. "I'm going for a walk when I come back you guys better be gone or asleep for all I care." He said as he opened the window and jumped out. As he was walking he heard the others running after him.

"Sorry Yugi we'll head over to Jonouchi's place." Honda said and Yugi looked at his friends who were out of breath.

"That's fine with me. But I'm still going for a walk I needed some air anyway." Yugi said then walked away from them.

When he got back into his room it was almost three AM. He went back to his desk and opened his books once more. He sat there staring at the questions then closed it once more. "This is hopeless." He said to himself and picked up a magazen that Honda left on the floor. "They're in denile about this. I don't get it. These magazies don't even portay the real deal. And the women in these are so full of latex and cilicone that it's not even funny." He flipped through the pages and stopped at one. "I even look more like a girl then this one. Not to mention I'm smaller then most of then." He said and then snapped the book closed. He put the magazine on the shelf with the others that the guys had left there so that his grandfather wouldn't suspect anything. He turned off the lights and changed for the night. He sat on his bed and took off his wristbands. "It's going to be another long night." He said looking at his wrists that had cuts on them.

The next morning when the others met up they were wondering where Yugi was since he usually was the first to arrive at the front gates. They waited half an hour until they spotted Yugi walking their way. "Somethings wrong." Ryo said to himslef and ran towards his friend. "Yuge?" He said and the smaller boy looked up at him. "For how long?" He asked and his friend smiled. "You didn't." He said and grabbed Yugi's arm and moved the bands. The wounds were fresh and were still bleeding slightly. Ryo oppened his bag and took out some bandages and started to clean up the wounds. "I knew I shouldn't have left you last night." He said and the others came their way.

"He did it again didn't he." Malik said and Ryo nodded after pulling Yugi's bands back down to his wrists.

"Come on you guys we're going to be late." Yugi said and pulled the others into the school.

"Well whose fault is that. We were here half an hour ago." Jonouchi said and Yugi smiled at him.

"Sorry about that I fell asleep studying. And then my alarm didn't go off." He lied and they raced into the gym.

"What's going on?" Honda said and their coach looked at them.

"If you were on time you would have known that the senior team in going to be practicing with us today." He said as the five took off their jackets and warmed up. The doors to the Gym opened again and five more guys came in.

"What took you so long?" Some of the guys from the senior team said and the five put their bags to the side.

"Oh shut up. It's not like you guys could have done anything with out us here." Bakura said as he nursed a hangover.

"Alright Sir the whole team is here now." One of the seniors said.

"Great so is mine." He said and blew his whistle. "Alright since the Seriors Coach is my wife she asked me to take over since she's going to be having a baby soon." He said and the teams cheared for him except for the five who came in last. "Alright I want you guys working together. Since I can't watch all of you at one time I need the seniors to help me out." He said and they nodded. "Alright now lets start with the drills you all know." He said and passed them all balls.

"Ryo are you alright?" the team asked when he collapsed after ten minutes of intence running. Yugi and Malik came running to his side. "Ryo?" Yugi said reaching for his friend but Ryo smacked the out streched hand hitting the wrist. Yugi hissed through his teeth at the pain that seezed up his arms. "Damn it Ryo. Malik take him out side I'll deal with him out there." Yugi shouted and the others looked shocked at him.

"Yuge?" Jonouchi asked as he helped his friend up from falling to his knees.

"I'm Fine Jonouchi just continue practice. I'm going to take care of Ryo." He said and then opened his bag and got out an apple and a water bottle. He left the gym with the others looking at him.

"Guys why are you all standing around for." The Coach said when he came back in from going to the office.

Outside Malik had Ryo sitting in front of him as Yugi came thier way. "I'm sorry Yugi." Ryo said looking at his friend.

"No problem now eat this." He said handing the Apple to Ryo and the water bottle to Malik. "None of you should be worrying about me when I'm like this. At leaste I won't pass out in the middle of drills in pain or the lack of energy." He said and the two nodded at him. "Malik any changes?"

"Yeah I haven't been beaten for a month but that's since he hasn't been back for that long." Malik said looking at his friends. "Any way it's been good."

"Boys get back in here." The Coach said sticking his head out of the gym.

"Yes sir." They said and got up.

When they got back into the gym the seniors were running a play against the juniors. "Seto you and your boys beter clean up your game these guys aren't senoirs they're juniors." The coach said when some of the juniors hit the ground for the second time. "Bakura watch it some of these boys are breakable. Marik stop scaring them. Otogi you know better then that." He shouted as Honda got winded.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jonouchi shouted at Kaiba who had tripped him.

"Nothing MUTT, just playing the game." Kaiba said then was surprised when Yugi, Ryo and Malik came up to the boy in front of him.

"Jonouchi you alright? Honda hold your temper." Yugi said looking at his friends.

"But Yugi!" The two said and he glared at them both.

"It's a gome." Yugi said and picked up the basketball in front of him. "They want to play that way then fine with me." Kaiba smerked then looked at one of the guys on his team who wasn't causing any trouble but was actually playing the game.

"Yami this shrimp wants to play with the big boys." Kaiba stated as his team came his way. Yugi dropped the ball when he saw the guys Kaiba was talking to. It was like he was looking in a merror that showed the futur him as well as Ryo and Malik. "What do you say coach the five of us against the five of them. I'de like to see them try their luck against us."

"Yugi, Ryo what are you thinking you can't literaly want to go up against them." Their teammates said and the two got ready. Yugi changed his wristbands to his braces as ryo tide his hair up. "This is insane they're going to crush you guys."

"Will you all just listen to yourselves." Malik said as he put on his ancle brace. "Has being pushed around by these guys truly scared the shit out of you or what."

"Nope just gave them something to think about." Honda said as he and Jonouchi relaxed.

"And it's also bruised their pride." Jonouchi stated as he watched the three youngest on their team get ready. "You guys better be careful not to hurt yourselves we've got a game in two days."

"It's not like we're going to on purpose." Ryo said smiling at him, "Anyway its not like we haven't palyed injured before. Yugi you sure your wrists will hold out?" he asked as yugi put the wristbands over the braces.

"Hopefully. Now lets get this game under way." The shortest of them said as jonouchi and Honda got into their places.

"Holy shit, were did these kids come from Seto?" Yami said when Yugi stole the ball from him for the fifth time.

"Yugi watch out." Ryo shouted as Yami went after his small twin.

"Oh Mother." Yugi shouted curling up into a ball and Yami ran over him. The two stumbled to the ground with a laud crash.

"What the hell are you trying to do kill the both of us." Yami yelled rolling onto his back and hit Yugi on the top of his head.

"Ahhh…" Yugi hissed because he could feel the cuts on his wrists opening again.

"Yami?" Seto and the others on his team said looking down at him.

"Yugi?" His friends asked and he sat up.

"I'm fine." He said and got up, as did Yami. "This game isn't over yet." He passed the ball to Yami and they continued.

When the game ended Yugi had the look of pain on his face. He leaned against the wall as the teams collapsed in exhaustion. "Alright boys that's it for today." The coach said and then let them get changed. Yugi looked at his watch and grabbed his back then left the gym.

"What's the squirts hurry?" Bakura said looking at Ryo who was fanning himself with his hand.

"That person you're talking about is Yugi and he's in a rush because he's got to go and tutore one of the guys in our class with his math work." Ryo said then got up. "Not to mention he's got to open up our class room for some students that need to get some work done." He said then got his bag and left as well.

"Ryo wait up." Malik shouted and ran after his friend.

When Yami, Kaiba, Bakura, Marik and Otogi were left they started a game of three on two. "Man those brats are good." Otogi said as he passed the ball to Marik.

"You can say that again. The one they called Yugi is something. He took a full on collition with Yami and was still able to play." Marik said then noticed Malik come back into the gym. He looked distressed as he moved bags around that were by the bench.

"What's that kid doing back here?" Bakura said as they stopped what they were doing.

"Don't know looks like he's looking for something." Kaiba said as he and Yami came up to the others. Then they noticed the boy had a cell phone to his ear.

"Isis you have to stall him. I'm at school. I can't just leave. Any way I miss placed the necklace." He said and then pulled the phone away from his ear.

"YOU MORON HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" Isis shouted and Malik had tears forming in his eyes. "MALIK I DON'T WANT HIM TO KILL YOU!"

"Isis I can't find it." He said and the tears fell. "He's going to kill me." He said as fell to his knees and the guys were shocked at this since they only saw him as the tough kid from the junior team. "No you can't call them to come and get me. They have their own problems." He said and whipped at his tears. "I'll come home a face him. Just pray to ra that I live through this." He said and then hung up. He jumped and gasped when Marik placed a hand on his shoulder. "What the hell are you trying to do give me a heart attack!" He shouted and the guys sat down around him.

"Are you alright?" Marik asked and Malik hid his face.

"I'm fine." Malik said and flet arms rap around him.

"If you're looking for this you dropped it during the game." Marik said placing a necklace around Malik's neck and held him in his embrace.

"Thank Ra…" Malik whispered as he looked up at the ceiling and the tears fell some more, "Thank Ra I'm not going to die just yet." He said and hugged Marik surprising the older guys and Marik himself.

When Malik got up Marik did as well. They both walked out of the gym talking and laughing with one another. "Well what would you know he's actually talking to someone other that us." Seto said with a smile on his face. "It's about time. I've been wondering when you guys would find some one you were interested in."

"Well what about you Seto?" Bakura said and Seto blushed.

"So you already like some one." Yami said and they walked into the changing room.

"Well in a way. But that's none of your business." Seto said, then Yami picked something up that was on the floor.

"Hey isn't that the shorty's." Otogi said and they all looked at what was in Yami's hand.

"It's his wrist band." Bakura said but then saw something on hit. "Hold on his that blood on it." He said and Yami felt it.

"It is." Yami's face changed to a conserned look.

"Well you'll see him when we got to math." Seto said as they got changed.

"Are you telling us that those brats are in advanced math." Otogi said and Seto nodded.

"They may not look like much but they are quite smart. Meaning the three that left the gym ten minutes in." Seto said as he got his bag. "Jonouchi and Honda on the other hand they're a different story."

"Speaking of which what's with calling the dimwit a mutt." Otogi asked as Yami held onto the brace.

"He looked like a dog when I tripped him so I gave him that name." Seto said but had other things running through his mind. Like how Jonouchi was panting really hard after the game grabbing his attention. Wanting to tackle the guy while they were playing and have his way. 'Damn it snap out of it.' He skolded himself while he pulled out his books. "Yami you're bleeding." He said when Yami took off his shirt. The fall had scraped his shoulder pretty bad.

"It's nothing." Yami said take a first aid kit out of his locker and delt with the scrapes.

"You sure you can play with that tomorrow?" Bakura asked and Yami smiled at him.

"Do you think this is going to stop me?" He said and they all shook their heads. "That's what I thought." Then he finished with the bandaging and pulled on his school uniform. "Not let's get to class before we get into trouble."

When they walked into their first class Marik was already seated in his seat waiting for them to get there. "So where's your look alike?" Bakura asked when he sat down in the desk in front of him.

"He had to go home. His sister had called the school and the teacher told him he had to get home as soon as possible." Bakura said looking board being in the classroom.

"Well at least he got you to come for once." Otogi said handing the guy an extra notebook. "This is yours by the way." He said and Marik grinned.

"Thanks I was wondering who had taken it to get me notes for this class." Marik said and Otogi shook his head.

"I wasn't the one who wrote in it by the way." He said as Marik opened the book and a smerk crept onto his face. "It just always managed to appear on my bag with a note saying to keep it in your desk when I get in the next day then it appears in my bag again and it just kept on going on like that since then."

"So where's Ryo and Yugi?" Seto said sitting in his spot.

"Ryo had a fainting spell so Yugi took him out side for some air see." He said pointing out of window at the two boys sitting outside under a tree. "That kid isn't that bright for being at the top of the class. He won't eat even to save his life." He said and the guys looked at him. "What? I live next door to the kid. When he was younger his parents would ask me to watch over him." He said and then shot out of his seat when he saw Ryo through up. "Oh shit." He said and opened the window. "Ryo are you alright?" He shouted and Ryo waved his hand up at him to signal that he was fine.

"I'm not even buying that." Bakura said as he opened his bag and took out a bottle of water. "Hey Shorty catch." He shouted to Yugi and threw the water down to him.

"Awww. That was really nice of you Bakura." Marik sarcatically said and sat back down.

"Shut up." Bakura said and sat back down as well.

"Hey guys the girls and I were wondering if you were all free on Friday night?" Anza said looking at Yami who had his eyes focused on the two boys outside that were coming back into the school.

"We've got nothing planned." Yami said absent-mindedly then cringed when the girls in the class shreeked.

"What was that about?" Yugi said as he and Ryo came back into the room.

"None of your business you _little homo_." Anza snapped at Yugi.

"I AM NOT." Yugi shouts and blushes as a smiled crept into Anza lips.

"Then why are you blushing you _gay little bishe_." She said and he makes Ryo let go from holding him back.

"Just because I said **_NO_** when you asked me out **doesn't** mean I'm guy Anza. The reason I said **NO** was because _YOU ARE A COMPLEAT SLUT._"

"Yugi?" Ryo whispered and tapped him on the shoulder then Yugi turned to see their teacher looking down at him.

"Yugi Moto that is uncalled for." The teacher said and the girls all snickered. "I want to speak with you after class. And you have a detention with me after school. Also I want a ten page paper from you telling me why you shouldn't be calling people things you don't mean to say." She said and that's when Yugi snapped.

"_What do you mean I shouldn't be calling people things I don't mean. I ment every word that came out of my mouth. The **Bitch** is a compleat **Slut**. She's slept with half the guys in this school. Not to mention even some men that are three times her age. Then she had the nerve to call me a **LITTLE HOMO** and a **GAY LITTLE BISHE**. No, I'm got going to stand for it. And that paper you want me to write screw it. I'm not going to do it. Fuck Detention as well."_ Yugi shouted and grabbed his bag. He was about to storm out of the room when the teacher grabbed his wrist and he dropped to his knees and screamed in pain.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Yami, Ryo, Seto, Marik, Bakura and Otogi shouted as they ran over to Yugi.

"Get back to your seats boys." The teacher ordered but they didn't listen. Ryo shuved the teacher. The teacher didn't let go of Yugi's wrists so Yugi scream again. "Ryo that is a detention and a visit to the principals office." The teacher said and then was punched by Bakura. He let go of Yugi's wrist and fell to the floor out cold. The other students ran out of the room and went to get the head master.

"The little homo deserved it. Lets go you guys we can hit the club ealy. " Anza and some of her friends said looking down at Yugi but were in shock when Yami grabbed Anza and shoved her against the wall.

"I swear that you're going to regreat ever saying any of those words to him." Yami whispered into her ear and a shiver went down her spine.

"Are you on something Yami you're sticking up for a junior who isn't even someone who has any status in this school." She said and he was about to hit her when Yugi got up and grabbed his arm.

"She's not worth it." Yugi said and that's when Yami saw the blood coming from his wrists.

"Yugi…" Yami said letting go of Anza and grabbed onto him befor hee fell to the ground. "Shit Seto get my car I've got to get him to the hospital." He said throwing his keys to his friend. "You've been busy haven't you little one." He said lifting Yugi up and shoved past all the girls and the teachers who came running into the room.

"I'm tired. I just want to sleep…" Yugi said and Yami's eyes widened.

"No Little One don't you dare close your eyes." He shouted as Ryo and the other guys came running as he stopped in the hall to wake Yugi up. "Bakura get some ice. Otogi find Honda and Jonouchi and tell them we're headed to the hospital. Marik help me keep his arms over his heart. Ryo call who ever he lives with ahd tell them were we're going then come to the front of the school. I'll have Bakura there to get you to the hospital." He said and they all did as they were told.

Once in the car Marik sat in the back with Yami. "His puls is slowing we need to hurry." Marik said and Yami kicked the driver's seat to get Kaiba's attention.

"Seto step on it. Turn on the sirens if you have to. My parents will understand why we had to use them." He said and Seto did as he was told.

"What's going on here." The Peramedics said when they saw the car pull up to the hospital.

"Ken Aya get Dr. Ran into the ER." Yami shouted and the two medics did as they were told.

About two hours later Dr.Ran came out of the ER and went to the waiting room. "Yami Seto boys." He said and they all looked at him. "Your friends stable now. But can I ask you how long has he been taking Ketamine?" He said and the guys all looked at Ryo who was dumb founded.

"What!" Ryo shouted from comforting Mr. Moto. "Yugi's never taken drugs in his life!"

"Sorry to say but it seems that he's been taking then for a while now." He said and the guys shook their heads.

"Hadn't you noticed anything different about him especially when he started to cut himself." Honda and Jonouchi said looking at their friend.

"Un sorry to also tell you another one of your friends was brought it about half an hour before Yugi. Marik I was thinking he was related to you since he looked like you did when you were his age." Dr.Ran said and all their blood ran cold.

"Malik? What? Why?" Ryo said said his eyes almost coming out of their socets.

"Apperantly he was betten by his father. His sister brought him in and went to the station to place charges on her father." Dr.Ran said and Ryo's legs gave way and Bakura knew that he was about to pass out as well.

"Get another room set up Doctor. This ones going to need an IV to give him some nurishment. He hasn't been eating for Ra know how long." Marik said as Bakura picked the boy up.

"What is going on with you boys at Dinamo High. That's three today." Dr.Ran said as they went to get another room set up.

"Jonouchi Honda would you two please tell us what the hell is going on." The guys said to the two that were left.

"The three were having a hard time." Honda said then went silent.

"Well as you all know now Malik's father beat him consantly. As for Ryo he always had a thing about being thin even though we told him it wasn't good for him. And well Yugi, oh Ra, Yugi had more problems then any of us could comprehend." Jonouchi said as tears came down his face.

"Ever since his parents died." Mr. Moto said looking at all the teens. "He's never been open to me. Then he started to lock himself up in his room. I thought it was a phase that we all went through so I left him alone."

"Otogi take Honda home before he breaks down here." Seto said as he grabbed Jonouchi into his arms. "As for you Pup I'm going to take you home as well. You aren't in any condition to even see the other three when you're like this." He said and Yami handed him his car keys.

"My parents should be coming by any way to take a look at Malik I'll get a ride home with them. That is if I want to go home." Yami said and Marik went to go see his light.

The next day the Senior Basketball team was taking it easy at school. "Are you all ready for the game?" Some of the girls asked Seto and the guys who were all seated in their seats looking tired. "Did you guys go to the club last night?" The guys shook their heads. "Then why do you all look like you've got hangovers?"

"Kaiba…" A voice said from the classroom door and they all looked towards it. There was Jonouchi with Honda behind him.

"Otogi…" Honda said and the two blushed when Seto and Otogi smiled at them. Seto fingered Jonochi to come in as Otogi nodded at Honda to come in as well.

"Um did you guys hear anything yet?" The two asked and they nodded then looked at Yami, Bakura and Marik.

"Malik's awake and is complaining about being in there." Marik said feeling their eyes on him. "He's going to be able to come home later today.

"Ryo's actually eating so that's a good thing but it's hard for him to keep things down." Bakura said not lifting his head off his desk. "He cries himself to sleep. But they're working with him."

"What about Yugi?" The two boys said and they looked at Yami. There was no answer and noticed his breathing was slow and steddy.

"Yami! Do you want to go out after the game?" Anzu said and he thew a book at her.

"What?" Yami groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Anything new about Yugi's condition?" The guys in the class all asked since it was the math class.

"He's still being monitored. He woke up for a few minutes this morning, as I was about to head home. He told me that he was fine and that I should go and rest since we have a game today. That was around three AM." He said then felt his pager rumble. "Seto can you call this in." he said handing the pager to his friend. "Just tell them I'm at school and not to worry. And also tell them not to bother with questioning Yugi, Ryo or Malik since I did it already." He whispered laying his head back down into his arms.

"You guys don't look like you can stay awake long enough to handle the game we have today." One of the guys in the class said, Jonouchi and Honda gasped remebering the guys were going to play against the schools worst rival.

"Don't worry about it just let those three sleep for the rest of the classes they'll be read for the game." Seto said then took out his cell phone. When it was time for the game the guys were back to their old selves. Their match didn't take to long. And Dinamo Highschool won.

The next day Yami, Bakura and Malik were back on their feet. As they walked to school, Jonouchi and Honda were keeping a close eye on them. "Why do I have to go to school?" Yugi asked as he stopped in his tracks. "I don't want to be in that place ever again."

"Yugi you're going to have to face going to school weather you like it or not." Honda said and nudged to boy to continue walking.

"Any way we've a basket ball game to play." Jonouchi said and the boys gave him a smile. "Now that's the three I remember." He said and they ran the rest of the way. Once they stepped onto school grounds Yugi Ryo and Malik were fatigued and stopped at the gate. "Maybe you three should sit this game out."

"No way in hell. Anubis will have to drag me out of this life and to the pits of hell before I don't play in a game." Yugi said and felt dizzy.

"Yuge maybe you have been." Honda whispered placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

As they walked towards the school doors students were whispering. _"Are those the boys that were sent to the hospital." "Isn't the short one a Homo." "I heard they all are." "No way are they?" "I heard the little ones a cutter." " I heard the blond one was sexually abused by his father." "I heard that the one with white hair did drugs and never ate."_

"This is going to be a long day." Ryo and Malik said as they opened the door for Yugi.

"Did you hear the small one snapped at Anzu." "But didn't Anzu call him a little homo and a gay little bishe." "Wel just look at him." "I heard that the seniors that took them to the hospital were only doing that since their families would have expected them to do so."

As they walked through the halls the three were all of the sudden filled with the feeling of emptyness. Yugi all of a sudden felt tears come down his face. He abruptly ran down the halls and up to the roof of the school.

"Why am I crying?" he asked himself as he leaned against the door that head back inside. He moved over to the side were he could look over the edge then sat down. He was out there for about three hours when the door opened. The person didn't say a word just leaned against the wall. Fifteen minutes later the door opened again and two people came out with out a word. Ryo came over to his side and sat down as well. He was eating an orange, which surprised Yugi to look at him.

"What some?" Asked Ryo and handed half of it to Yugi.

"Thanks." Yugi said and nibbled at the fruit. "It's good to see that you're eating now." He whispered looking down at his hands.

"And it's good to see that you're talking again. I thought you were going to go on one of your silent months again." Ryo teased then they heard the people behind them leave. "So you want to talk about it now that Yami and Bakura are gone?" He asked and Yugi sighed. "Yugi?"

"Did you hear what people are saying?" Yugi whispered, "What's wrong with me Ryo? Why did Anzu have to say what she did? Why can't I just admit that it's true?"

"Yugi the time will come when you're confident enough to do so. So don't worry about it. And yes people are talking but what do we care. It's talk. Let them talk. And nothing's wrong with you." Ryo said placing a hand onto his friend's head. "You are you Yugi and nothings going to change that weather you like it or not. And we love you for it even though you don't see it."

"Thanks Ryo by the way what time is it?" He asked and Ryo looked at his watch.

"Almost one. Why are you asking?"

"Because we have a game today." Yugi said and got up.

"Where are you going now?" Ryo said getting up and looked at his friend.

"To face the music and get to my last two classes before the game." Yugi said and they both went back into the school. As they took two steps down the stairs Anzu and her friends were there waiting for them.

"What do you want now?" The two said crossing their arms over their chests and tapped their feet.

"We're going to get rid of Yugi once and for all."

_**TBC**_

Angel: What the hell took you both so long? I thought I told you that I would work on this when I got back from the game.

Gabriel: Sorry but you had something on your mind so I wrote it down.

Angel: Why can't you be a normal Yami like the others.

Gabriel: I wouldn't be any fun then. Any way would you actually like me waiting on you hand and foot. I don't think so.

Angel: You're right buts still next time **be on time**. I don't like seeing Yugi like he could kill.

Seto/Bakura/Marik/Otogi/Angel: (All shudders remebering the look as the Hikari's came running their way since the game ended)

Yugi/Ryo/Jonouchi/Malik/Honda: Yeah we won…

Yamis: (All fall to the ground when their Hikaris glomp them) Conglutinations

Hikaris: By the way Gabriel what the hell have you done to us.

Ryo: I'm not anorexic or bulimic or anemic

Mailk: You just had to bring up my father

Yugi: What the hell is wrong with you? I don't have any problems like you've stated. My poor grandfather.I would never take drugs. (Angel and Gabriel look at him and grabbed his wrists)

Angel/Gabriel: But you did cut your wrists. (The others were in shock Atem is grabbed by the other yamis as he looked like he would faint)

Yugi: Oh forget it would you guys just R&R we'de like to know what you think. Oh and by the way so you aren't confused with the whole deal about the sirens on Atem's car his parents are cops so. Unfortuantly he shouldn't be using that car in the first place.

Gabriel: Oh shut up. (Wacks Yugi on the head with her bag)

Angel: This is going to be a long day. (Tries to seperate Yugi and Gabriel who were trying to kill eachother)Hope you liked it so far. (Gets hit in the head by the bag) Thats it if you both don't stop I'll stop this fic right now.

Yugi/Gabriel: We'll be good (Stopped fighting and sat down with the others who were trying to wake Atem up from his fainting spell)

Angel:I'll try to write more as soon as possible. I've got Three term papers due in a week and a half so I'll try my best.


	2. Blast for the past

Angel: Thanks kenshinfan21 for the idea (Types it down on her laptop)

Hikaris/Yamis: (They had all dragged Atem back to Angel's loft so that they could all have some fun)

Yugi: This is scaring me he won't wake up. I wasn't expecting him to react to my wrist cutting like this. (Tries to shake Atem awake)

Gabriel: Yugi, why don't you take a look at this then try to wake him up with it. (Grabs Angel's laptop and shows Yugi the e-mail from kenshinfan21)

Yamis: What are you telling him to do? (All looking at Gabriel as if she was going to Corupt don't know if that's the correct spelling Yugi)

Hikaris: (All look over Yugi's shoulder and start giggling like schoolgirls)

Angel: What the hell are they giggling about? (Looks at them from checking on Atem who was on the sofa still not waking up)

Yugi: (hands the laptop back to Gabriel and walks over to Angel and Atem. Angel moves away and he some how puts Atem into a sitting position. He stradles Atem then smiled at all of them)

Yamis: What are you going to do Yugi? (Yugi grins then leans his head down to Atem's ear. He kisses it then slides his tounge out and stats licking Atem's ear. Atem still didn't move so he brought his tounge back into his mouth to get it a bit more wet. He then stuck his tounge into Atem's ear and started licking it again. The siliva finally got to Atem that his eyes shot open)

Hikaris: (Laughing as Yugi then strats a make out session right in front of them)

Yamis: (Grab their Hikaris and try to cover their eyes)

Gabriel: Well that woke him up.

Angel: It sure did. Atem the disclaimer.

Atem: We (Tries to move away from Yugi's mouth) Being the Hikaris and Yamis (Smiles as Yugi is trying to get his shirt off) Don't belong to Guardian Angel Gabriel. Even though she wishes. (Then picks up Yugi and sauntered towards the bedroom)

Angel: Why did it have to be my room and not yours. (Looks at Gabriel then takes her laptop back) Guys you can let go of your hikaris now. (Other Yamis pick up their Hikaris and take them to other parts of the loft that would leave them alone)

Gabriel: (Walks up behind Angel and places her head on her shoulder then hugs her)

Angel: Gabriel quit it. Now give me a hand with this. Oh and make sure that the guys close…(hears moans, goans and screams)…their doors.

Gabriel: To late but I will help you write

Parings:Yugi Moto – Yami Yugi (Atem)

Ryo Bakura – Yami Bakura

Malik Ishtar – Yami Marik

Katsuya Jonouchi – Seto Kaiba

Hiroto Honda – Ryuji Otogi

Dealing With Life

Ryo moves Yugi behind him. "Anzu has it ever occurred to you that you're never going to get your way **_ever_**." Ryo said as Anzu's friends surrounded them.

"What can you do about it huh?"

"Well he can't do much on his own but with me here as well we can do a lot of trouble." Malik said from behind Anzu with a smerk on his face. "And I dout that Bakura would ever let you live if you layed a single hand on Ryo that goes for Marik as well since he was the one who helped raise Ryo."

"Oh really, what do you say girls we get rid of all three of them." She said and some other girls from in the school surrounded them.

"You and your big mouth." Ryo said and Malik rolled his eyes.

"What it's true you moron."

"Will you two stop bickering. It's not time for us to fight with ourselves but try to get away from them." Yugi said as the girls charged at them. The three pushed pasted some girls that blocked the door heading back out onto the roof. They ran towards the other end of the building at had a bridge the attached it to the gym.

"Yugi we're going to have to jump." Malik said picking up his friend and threw him down onto the roof that covered the bridge.

"Are you trying to kill me I thought that was there job." Yugi said when the two guys got beside him as they ran.

"Damn it. Where the hell is everybody?" Ryo said and they jumped down onto the bridge.

"That games started that's why I came looking for you guys." Malik said and they burst into the gym with the girls right behind them.

"Oh shit." Yugi shouted as he ducked when one the girls tried to tackle him.

"Boys?" Their coach said then froze looking at them.

"Sorry coach can't stay and talk." Malik said then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw some more girls at the other exit they were headed for. "Guys I think we're trapped."

"No we're not." Yugi said but then was scratched at by Anzu after she punched, kicked, and bit him. "Oh you **_Bitch_**." He shouted at her then tripped her and ran up the bleachers. The other two were right behind him as he tripped so they grabbed him and ran for the window. When they jumped out they were surprised that they didn't land on the ground but were being held up by the mats.

"That was close." Honda and Jonouchi said when they looked out the windows with most of the students in the gym.

"Good thing the seniors moved the mats out there." Jonouchi said and then shook his head.

"By the way were are they?" Honda asked and they spotted Otogi and Seto.

"Sorry we're late. We had a test that we missed yesterday because of our game." The two said and then noticed the game haddn't started yet. "What's going on?"

"Well the girls chases Yugi, Malik and Ryo into here so…"

"So that's why the other three didn't come into here. They stopped at the bridge and then jumped off of it and ran towards were we placed the mates earlier." Otogi said.

"What the hell is going on?" Bakura said as he helped Ryo off of the mats.

"Long story." Ryo said as Malik rolled onto his side after he had landed on his side making a injury he got from his father send shear pain up his side.

"Malik?" Marik said and the boy looked at him with a half ass smile on his face. "Can you get up?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Malik said sitting up and was helped to stand. "Yugi you alright?"

"I knew it was a bad day to come back?" he said just laying there. "I think I'm just going to stay right here and rest." He said but was lifted off the mats and carried into the school. "Well I guess not." He said looking at his friends from being draped over Yami's shoulder. Yami walked into the gym with Yugi on his shoulder and went to take a seat in the bleachers.

"Now sit down and stay still." Yami said setting Yugi down in front of him. "You're tired I can see that so relax and just watch the game." Seto and Otogi came and sat down beside them. "So are Jonouchi and Honda ready for this game? The teams going to be riding on them this time around."

"Hopefully they are." Otogi said the game started up.

'Why am I forced to be here?' Yugi asked himself as he sat down in front of Yami who placed his legs on either side of him. "You're watching aren't you?" Yami leaned forward and whispered into his ear. Yugi blushed and nodded. "Good since you are the captain of the juniors team. You better take notes of what they need to know as well as their strengths and weaknesses."

"No that's Jonouchi and Honda's Job. I never deal with the others like that, they do. Even though they made me the captain." He said surprising the three. "I'm just for show. I make sure they all keep their gades up that's all."

"Honda watch you back!" Jonouchi shouted when someone of the other team came charging towards his friend. The two jumped to the side when the other teams players lunged at them.

"What the hell are they trying to do!" Yugi shouted after jumping up from sitting. "They better clean up their act or I swear I'm getting changed and am going to play in this game." His coached smiled at him but shook his head. "That's not fare coach. Jonouchi and Honda are going to need our help."

"Yugi sit down." Yami said yanking him back down to the ground. "They need to learn to play without you and the others. Jonouchi and Honda can handle the game."

"Honda!" Jonouchi shouted passing the ball to him.

"Jonouchi!" Sei shouted after Honda passed the ball to him.

"Thanks Sei." Jonouchi said and then sunk the ball into the hoop.

"Nice keep that up." Their coach shouted.

When the game ended Jonouchi and Honda were dead on their feet. "Oh man." Honda said looking at his friend who was seated in front of him. "That was a sweat game."

"We haven't had to play like that in a while." Jonouchi said as Yugi came up to them. "Never make us do that again." He said hugging his little friend.

"Jonouchi can't breath."Yugi hissed out a breath from the tight embrace.

"Sorry man." Then there were chears from the doors that burst open.

"Katsuya!" A girl shouted as she and some guys came running in.

"Shizuka." Jonouchi said as she jumped onto him.

"You won. Guys he won." She shouted and the guys rolled their eyes. "Better pay up."

"Shizuka what have you been doing gambling with my guys." Jonouchi said and she smiled at him.

"Just making some money." She said as she was handed five hundred dollars. "And here you and Honda can split this." She said handing him 300.

"When will you learn." Jonouchi said to his guys "You guys will never win against her."

"Sorry boss." The guys said and Seto smiled and Jonouchi blushed.

"Hey Kaiba what are you doing here I thought you would have gone back to leaving him alone once he came back to school." Shizuka said and Seto looked at her.

"I go to this school Shizuka. I'm one of the guys who help train the juniors' team. So watch what you say." He said and Jonouchi shook his head. "Sorry mutt but your sister is being a bitch so I'm going to head out."

"I'll talk to you later Seto." Jonouchi said as he grabbed his sister and dragged her to the side. "What are you trying to do. Get him to hate me. It's taken me so long to get him to notice me. I don't want to be that kid he ignored again."

"But Jonouchi why Seto?" She said and he smiled at her.

"Because he's the only one worth your big brother." She smiled at him and nodded.

"You're right about that but please be careful he's broken a lot of hearts over the years and you know that." She said hugging him. "And I don't want to see my big brother heart broken."

"Brat you'd love to see that and I know it." He said and then they went back to the others except that Seto had left with Yami. Otogi was pampering Honda at the bench. "Otogi is he alright?" He asked.

"He's just twisted his ankle that's all." Otogi said and Honda winced at the pain that he flet when he moved his ankle. "But he'll be fine after he rests it."

"That's good to know." Bakura said standing beside his light.

"There was another reason we came to see you Jonouchi." His guys said and he looked at them as he changed his shirt. "Well we were told to deliver a message to you." They said but looked at the ground.

"Oky so what is it." Shizuka said standing beside her brother.

"Hirutani is back and is coming after you." They said and Jonouchi went pail in the face.

"No he can't be back." Jonouchi said and Honda looked up at him.

"Big brother you have nothing to worry about you have the restraining order on him remember." Shizuka said but Yugi, Honda, Ryu, and Malik just shook their heads.

"It won't stop him Shizuka." Honda said and grabbed at Otogi's Cellphone that was hooked at his belt. "Which number is to get a hold of Kaiba."

"Speed # 7386." Otoji said and Honda pressed the buttons. Telling Seto what was going on they all heard the Gym doors slam open and Seto came storming in.

"What!" He shouted and Jonouchi ran into his arms. "You can't really be saying that Mutt here was the one who sent Hirutani packing a few years ago." He said and they all nodded. "You damn Mutt. I can't believe you." Was all he could say, while Jonouchi berried his face into Seto's shirt.

"I don't get it. What's the big deal if this guy is coming back?" Shizuka said and they all looked at her even her brother. Then Jonouchi shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand it was one of the reasons mother took you away from here in the first place." He said and she eyed him.

"So aren't you going to tell me?" She said and he shook his head. "Why not I have a right to know why a person is after my brother." She said and he just looked at the ground.

"Seto can you arange for her to be sent back to my mother as soon as possible." He said and Seto nodded. "I can't have anything happen to her again." He said and Seto took his bag.

"Lets go you aren't going anywere with out me and my guards." Seto said and they walked out of the gym. Jonouchi's gang went around Shizuka and made sure she didn't make a run for it.

Later that night Jounoichi went out for a smoke, when he heard a voice. "Well well if it isn't my old pal, Jounoichi."

"Hirutani what the fuck are you doing here". Jounichi said to the pony tailed man.

"What can't I say Hi to my second in command." Hirutani said and chuckeld.

"Not when your second in command helped put you in jail."

"Yeah about that, I'm going to make you pay." He said and glared at the teen. "You know your friend Seto, well I hope you have fun with him because you're never going to see him again." He said and punched Jounochi in the temple knocking him out cold.

TBC

Seto: Noooo you bitches are going to pay for that. My puppy isn't supposed to get hurt.

Angel: And why would that be Kaiba? You aren't the one writing are you. (Seto glares at her) Any way you have to bring it up withLink Kiprusoffshe's the one who came up with the idea. I have writers block.

Link: I'll tell you the same thing I tell my Characters the reason things happen are becasue I'm board. So if you don't like it tough.

Gabriel: Oh my poor Hikari why didn't you say something. I'm sure I could have done something to help you.

Jonouchi: Like what? (everyone could only come up with one thing Gabriel Jumping her Hikari and strats playing around)

Link: No you couldn't since you've got writers block (everybody glares at her) what did I say? (gets a whack on the back of the head for Gabriel)

Jonouchi: as I was about to saycan I also get an answer about what the hell his going to happen to me.(Seto nods and holds onto his Puppy)

Angel: just wait and see. I know I'll get back to you as fast as I can.

Atem: Yeah she's got three Finals to study for. You should see all those terms she has to know. (the other Hikaris are going through the books and are getting confused.)

Angel: Not to worry I'll have another chapter up as soon as I can.( she looks at the other Hikaris and then bolts from her desk) No you idiots what have you done! (All her markings in her books are all over the place and Yugi was drawing on her notes)

Link: See that's why I don't let my Characters talk to me.

Hikaris/Yamis: Oh shut up. (Gabriel gose over to her Hikari)

Gabriel: My poor Hikari why don't you just sit down and relax.

Angel: I can't I have an exam on Tuesday and Thursday and the last one is some time this week.(Big tears are forming in her eyes.) Why me?

Yamis: Because you give them to much freedom.

Angel: Oh shut up (Walks out of the room and takes her laptop with her)

Seto: Please review so that she doesn't deside to kill all of us off. Even though it's not my puppy's fault.

Yamis: It would be much appreciated our Hikaris are to young to be you know what.

Gabriel: Come on you guys she's just not in a good mood. Some times I wonder if I'm the Hikari and she's the Yami. Well then again I do more things to drive her insane. Bye.


	3. What to do

Atem: You do know that Seto isn't going to like this. (Looking over Angel's shoulder as she worked)

Angel: So what if he's not going to like it. I'm the one who's writing this and not to worry Jonouchi isn't going to be in that much pain for long. (Smiles evilly at the computer)

Bakura: I think Gabriel was right; maybe Angel should have been her Yami not the other way around. (Holds Ryo in his arms like Angel would do something if he didn't)

Gabriel: She's at it again isn't she? (Leans against the doorframe the led to the porch) Angel do you want me to get you anything?

Angel: With all my finals over with I'm doing good. But there is something you could do for me. Take Jonouchi out and don't tell Seto so he really knows how it feels to not know were his Hikari is. (An evil smirk on her face)

Yugi/ Malik/ Ryo: We'll come with you. (Ryo got out of Bakura's hold)

Gabriel: Fine, but don't come crying to me when Seto comes after you. (Walks over to her Hikari and places a kiss on her head) I would like to come back home to some one waiting for me.

Angel: I'll be fine. Plus I don't think Marik, Atem or Bakura will let anything happen since they have to be brought back into the story.

Three Yamis: (Nod their heads then started a card game)

Angel: Where are the two anyway? Hold on Otogi and Honda are missing as well.

Yugi: Honda actually fractured his ankle so Otogi took him to the hospital to get it casted.

Malik: Jonouchi is doing his schoolwork because Seto got pissed at him about his last test. He failed a 10-mark quiz.

Ryu: As for Seto he had to go back to his corporation to make sure Mokuba was alright without him there.

Angel: Good then go and take Jonouchi out while he's not here. But Hikaris can you say the Disclaimer first. (Smiles at them and then goes back to her work)

Hikaris: Guardian Angel Gabriel does not own any of us meaning us the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh. Even though she wishes. Now we're going to go shopping with Gabriel. Jonouchi! Time to go shopping! (The three Hikaris shout as they run into the study that Jonouchi was using)

Yamis: Have fun (Looks at Gabriel with sympathy in their eyes)

Bakura: Make sure Ryo doesn't spend all the money I gave him.

Marik: Don't let Malik go into any pet stores. I don't want to see what he'll bring home this time. (Shivers at the time his hikari brought home a cute rabbit.) The last time he did, he sat on it by accident and killed it then cried for weeks.

Atem: Oh and don't let Yugi get a hold of any sweets. He'll be jumping off the walls more then he does already. And I absolutely forbid you from letting him get pixy sticks. Whatever you do don't let him have any of those. I don't want to have a high Light when I get home. (Pales remembering the last time his Light had those sticks. Yugi was all over him and had too much energy to spare)

Parings:Yugi Moto – Yami Yugi (Atem)

Ryo Bakura – Yami Bakura

Malik Ishtar – Yami Marik

Katsuya Jonouchi – Seto Kaiba

Hiroto Honda – Ryuji Otogi

**Dealing With Life**

40 minutes later at the Kaiba residence the phone rang. "Hello." Seto said after putting his pen down from the work he was doing.

"Are you Seto Kaiba? Never mind let me rephrase that because you are Seto Kaiba. I have your boyfriend. If you ever want to see him again bring a million dollars to the ware house as directed on the fax that is being sent to you and come alone."

"What!" Seto screamed into the phone then the line went dead and Mokuba came running into the study.

"Seto what's wrong?" the black haired boy asked.

"He's got Jonouchi." Seto's voice was a dead whisper and Mokuba knew that his brother was pissed off.

"Who's got Jonouchi?"

"I'm going to kill Hirutani if he's hurt the Mutt in any way."

"What are you going to do?" Mokuba asked with concern.

"I'm going to kill Hirutani." Seto said grabbing the fax that just came through and picked up a gun he had hidden in his desk.

"Should I call Yami?" Mokuba asked holding the phone.

"No, I want to rescue him all on my own. I'm not stupid though. I have my cell phone. I'll call if I get in over my head and then you can call." Kaiba said and Mokuba hugged him as he went out the door.

Later at the abandoned warehouse where Hirutani was keeping Jonouchi, "Hirytani where the fuck are you." Seto screamed as he entered.

"I'm right here." Said a voice on the loud speaker.

"Where's right here?" Seto shouted looking around.

"In the main office on the fifth floor." Hirutani said and Seto looked up to see that a light was on on the fifth floor.

"Just how the fuck am I supposed to get up there?" Seto demanded.

"I'll send down the elevator." Hirutani said leaning back in his seat and an elevator went down two feet from where Seto was standing.

"Great thanks." Seto muttered and stepped on and was lifted to the fifth floor. When the elevator doors opened Seto found himself in the main office face to face with Hirutani. "Alright you son of a bitch. Bastard where's the puppy." Seto demanded as he pushed Hirutani against the wall.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Hirutani said with a demonic smile.

"If you killed him I'll kill you." Seto said pulling out the gun he had in his jacket pocket.

"Oh he's not dead yet. But that all depends of you." Hirutani said and pulled out his own gun.

"What do you want?" Seto said as the two sized each other up.

"A million dollars." Hirutani said and chuckled.

"I don't fucking think so." Seto said glaring at Hirutani.

"Well then I guess Dog Boy dies then." He glanced at a lever.

"Oh someone's going to die tonight but its not going to be my doggy." Seto said and held the gun up to Hirutani's head. "Now you got one choice. You tell me where Jonouchi is or I blow your fucking head off." Seto said snapping.

"That goes for the rest of us." Voices said and then Seto noticed Yami, Bakura, Merik, and Otogi.

"What took you so long." Seto said with his hands shaking.

"We had to get the place surrounded incase he tried to run and incase he had other men in here as well." Yami said and then got out cuffs.

"Ok now how to work this." Otogi said looking at the controles in the room.

"What ever you do don't let the lever over there release." Seto said and Hirutani kicked it. They herd a scream and Seto smashed the window to the controle room and ran on the beam in front of it. They all could see Jonouchi falling hands bound as well as his feet. The chain that was let go by the controle in the room bound his hands. Seto grabbed at it and chain and rapped it around his hand. "Jonouchi!" He shouted and stopped the boy from plumiting to the ground.

"Seto!" The others all shouted and then saw Jonouchi. "Shit." Yami said after knocking Hirutani out cold and placing cuffs onto his feet and cuffed the two sets of cuffs together. Bakura and Merik ran onto the beam as well to help Seto. When they got Jonouchi up Seto untied him and carried him towards the controle room.

"Oh shit. We need to get out of here now." Otogi shouted and they all looked at him. "When he hit the lever it set off a timer. The buildings going to explode in three minutes." He said and three of them grabbed onto Hirutani and they all jumped out of the building window into a forest that was below as the timer hit 00:00.

"Is everyone alright?" Yami shouted as some of his parents' men came running towards them. "Count? 1."

"2,3." Bakura said since he had a hold of Hirutani.

"4" Marki said rolling onto his side.

"5." Otogi said coughing.

"6 and 7." Seto said while Jonouchi held onto him crying.

"Good we're all here." Yami said and then was helped up by the officers there. "Bakura you can hand him over to them." He said and his friend did as he said.

"Yami boys." His parents said running their way. "Thank god you're alright." They said and the medics came to check them out.

Later at the Kaiba manison Seto was seated on his bed while he dried Jonouchi's hair. "You stupid mutt. Don't ever do that again." He said and Jonouchi looked up at him then noticed Seto's wrist.

"Seto your wrist." He said and Seto winsed when he moved it to let Jonouchi look at it.

"It's nothing at least you're alive." Seto said and leaned back. "I knew you should have stayed here when school got out." He said and closed his eyes. "You don't know what ran though my head when he called." He said and then looked down at Jonouchi who leaned onto him.

"I can probably guess. You probably were thinking what the hell has that mutt gotten himself into this time?" Jonouchi said and Seto shook his head. "Then what?"

"If he lays a scratch on my puppy I didn't know what I was going to do to him. No I but me has the right to put a hand on you. I was ready to kill him. It was a good thing I called the others before I got there. They got there in time." He said and Jonouchi hugged him.

"Thank you Seto…I thought I was never going to see you again…" Jonouchi whispered as he hid his head in Seto's shirt. "I just prayed that some how you would know and come for me." Seto was surprised when he felt tears through his shirt.

"Shhh… Jonouchi I'm here with you. You're fine now." Seto said rubbing Jonouchi's back. He then lifted Jonouchi's head and kissed him. "You're fine. And I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He said and Jonouchi nodded at him. "Would you like to stay here with me and Mokuba?" He asked and Jonouchi looked surpised. "It's up to you?"

"Oh Seto I'd love to." Jonouchi said and kissed him as more tears came down his face.

"Shhh… now you need some sleep. So close your eyes and relax."

"Night Seto…"

"Night." he said as his pups breathing shallowed.

"I…"

"You…?"

"…love you…" Then nothing was said since he drifted into a deep sleep.

"Love you too pup." Seto whispered and drifted to sleep as well. Not knowing that his little brother was by the door and recorded all that was said.

"Hehe. Now what can I use this for?" Mokuba said as he silently went back to his room for the night.

To be continued 

Angel: Seto really he's fine…(she's hiding behind her desk since Seto came back and wasn't told that Jonouchi went out with out getting persion from him)

Seto: Who said that he could go out! He had work he was doing. And he has to tell me he's going out before hands. (Atem, Bakura and Merik were holding him back from jumping over the desk)

(The door opens and the Hikaris came in)

Hikaris: We're back!

Seto: Jonouchi!

Jonouchi: Seto look what I got at the mall for you (hold up a leash +) And this is for me (hold up a dog coller ;) Oh and I also got the choker for hmhmhnmh (Seto covered his mouth with his hand)

Seto: ;; Um Jonouchi that's for us to know and no one else. (Drags his pup out of the house)

Angel: I take it Jonouchi got what I told him to. (Gabriel nodded)

Marik: That means you went into a pet shop (Malik comes up to him with a kitten in his arms) Noooooo! (He starts to sneeze) Oh man I'm allergic to cats.

Malik: To bad I'm keeping him. And any way he won't need me to take care of him all the time.

Bakura: Ryo what did you get?

Ryo: Some toys….(went quiet and was blushing)

Bakura: Toys Ryo how old are you?

Ryo: Not toys. TOYS…(Bakura was the one blushing then)

Atem: Where is Yugi?

Gabriel: Um about that… you see I went to get some things that Angel needed leaving him with the others… and well…(Pulls Yugi out form behind her) They went into a candy shop and he kind of well you know.

Atem: Oh NO NO NO NO NO NO! (Yugi runs at him and jumps him) Guys get him off of me…

Angel: Um no (She gets up and walks out of the room)

Gabriel: Wait for me… I don't need to see them like this. Oh yeah people please read and review. We'll try to up date soon after they all finish that it. (Covers her eyes and runs out of the room) Angel!


End file.
